


Crazy to Refuse

by RomeoandAntoinette



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Thank goodness for strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomeoandAntoinette/pseuds/RomeoandAntoinette
Summary: Yu and Yosuke enjoy an evening at home as a married couple.





	Crazy to Refuse

Yosuke felt his forehead collide with the inside of his arm rhythmically. If it hadn’t been for the careful placement of his appendage, his head would have made an indent in the wall of the bedroom.

Using his own body was a buffer was the best Yosuke could do while his husband’s cock was buried deep inside him, pounding him hard and fast against the wall. Yu’s hips met his over and over in a frantic rhythm that threatened to break Yosuke’s focus on holding them upright.

It didn’t help that his other arm, which he would have used for leverage, was precariously intertwined with his husband’s. Their fingers laced passionately, and with each thrust, they squeezed their hands together tighter and tighter.

Yu’s other hand danced up the inside of Yosuke’s trembling thigh until he was able to palm his erection, which was already rigid enough to reach his navel. Smirking against the back of his neck, he cupped Yosuke’s length firmly and felt his partner shudder at the sensation.

“Oh god, Yu…” he whimpered, writhing frantically at the added pleasure. Each time Yu stroked his engorged phallus or gripped his shaft with the perfect intensity, he reared his hips back and ground them against Yu’s pelvis is complete abandon. The act elicited a possessive growl of arousal from Yu as he bucked his hips even harder against Yosuke’s tender ass.

Yosuke whispered Yu’s name over and over under his breath. All he could think about was wanting to feel harder, even deeper pressure from his husband’s cock.

“Please, Yu…” he begged softly. “I want…”

“What do you want, Yosuke?” he asked breathlessly, keeping his lips pressed against the back of Yosuke’s shoulder. He took the soft skin between his lips, then between his teeth.

“Partner…” Yosuke groaned, the ability to form word evading him with every caress he felt against his stiff, needy erection. “C’mon, you know what I want.”

“ _Tell me,_ ” Yu said again, his tone more demanding than before. He punctuated the question with a hard thrust that made Yosuke gasp in desperation.

“Yu, please…!” Yosuke begged, squeezing his husband’s hand that the hard, warm jabs of pleasure-pain. The heat began to swell into an intense tension between his legs. It felt as if a second heartbeat was pounding furiously between his legs.

Although Yosuke’s unspoken desire was clear, Yu wasn’t satiated.

His hand, still calloused from the years when he wielded a blade inside the T.V. in high school, gripped Yosuke’s shaft and began to pump rhythmically in sync with his thrusts.  
“Please what, Yosuke?” Yu asked again, pulling his entire length out before thrusting back in. He was seated to the hilt inside his partner and could feel his every tremor and twitch with his own aroused cock.

“Please,” Yosuke whimpered, his body becoming slack against Yu’s taut chest. “I want you…harder and faster…please…”

Yu audibly sucked his breath between his teeth at the sound of Yosuke’s soft-spoken plea. One of his fingers teased the very tip of Yosuke’s erection, pushing and rubbing with shameless determination.  
His voice was dangerously low as he asked, “Is that all?”

Yosuke let out another whimper and began to tremble.

“No,” Yosuke admitted in defeat. The pleasure he felt guided his every frantic movement as he slammed his hips back against Yu’s cock as hard and fast as he could. “Oh, fuck…I want you…”

All it took was one last lovebite on the back of Yosuke’s sensitive neck. Almost immediately after, the brunet began to shudder with unhinged bliss.

“Oh fuck, _partner!_ ” he cried, his forehead crushed against the inside of his arm. By now, both of their bodies were slick and prickled with sweat.

Yosuke ground his hips against Yu’s, feeling his rhythm intensify. He heard Yu begin to breath harder as their bodies collided repeatedly with increased intensity, both helplessly seeking release in each other’s extreme pleasure. One of Yu’s hands gripped Yosuke’s tightly to help keep their joined bodies as steady as possible, while his other remained focused on Yosuke’s cock, furiously tugging and massaging the hot flesh. Slowly, he also felt his own burning desire begin to quickly unfurl within him.

“Yosuke,” Yu whispered hoarsely. The ability to form words quickly had already left him, and his voice struggled to do anything but cry out his husband’s name. “I’m…I’m close.”

Yosuke inhaled sharply. His arms stiffened in anticipation of what was to come.

“Me too, oh god, Yu…!”

Yosuke arched his back, which was a mute testimony to his complete and enthusiastic agreement.

Yu pressed his forehead against Yosuke’s back as his body began to tense all over, forcing him harder and faster into Yosuke. Upon seeing his partner’s shudder and feeling his hand clench insistently on his cock, Yosuke reared back his head and felt his own orgasm soar through him. The ripples of pleasure turned into crashing waves as their hips met over and over in complete sexual abandon. Yu could feel Yosuke’s arousal drip down his hand and feel his orgasm clench around his cock like a hot fist.

Every sinew of his hot, pulsing body was drawn tight and screaming Yosuke’s name.

Yu seethed in exertion as he finished inside Yosuke with another series of long, hard thrusts. Finally, he groaned as his body stilled, still rigid inside his husband, as he rode out the rest of his climax with Yosuke as his sheath.

Following his partner, Yosuke’s hips eventually halted the feverish rhythm as soon as he felt the perfect last thrust hit him in the final, sweet spot he needed. When he felt the jolt of pleasure snap his body into a state of taut bliss, he was so stiff and so aroused that he lost the ability to scream Yu’s name.

The world pulsed around him for a moment as he devotedly whispered Yu’s name over and over, at least a thousand times, until the crashing tremors became softer, more subtle aches.  
Once the intense pleasure ebbed and he felt evidence of their mating dripping down the back of his thighs, his lungs finally took a full breath again. He leaned back against his husband, feeling his hardened stomach and toned, slick chest against every bump of his spine. Yosuke would have laughed in he had the energy. Both of them were absolutely disheveled. Thank goodness there wasn’t a mirror around to accidentally glimpse in.

The leftover lube on his fingertips, sweat from their bodies and the newfound weakness in finally began too much. Yosuke’s arm finally slipped from the wall and sent the pair tumbling onto the bed. Their bodies hit the cool, air-chilled fabric as softly as snowfall, with Yu landing atop Yosuke.

The sensation provided immediate relief.

“Well…” Yu said, chuckling breathlessly as he cast Yosuke a glace. “That was…”

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked, slowing filling his lungs with air again. He allowed them to fully expand and contract a few times following their brisk, passionate climax. Slowly, he began to settle back into reality.

The two were still joined at the hip and, as delicately as possible, Yu pulled out of his partner with the utmost gentility. The act elicited a small wince, but nothing else more extreme from Yosuke.

Once Yu withdrew completely, Yosuke turned his head slightly to decorate his silver-haired partner’s cheek with a kiss. The act was reciprocated with a doting peck on Yosuke’s mouth.

Already short on breath, the two parted from the kiss prematurely and locked eyes in their darkened bedroom.

“Well, what were you going to say?” Yosuke asked with a soft laugh. He reached up to gently push some silver bangs from Yu’s face that had fallen in front of his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re speechless.”

The smile that spread across Yu’s face was almost wolfish in nature. Despite his confident smile, his eyes softened noticeably at the sight of Yosuke’s roughly-kissed face and flushed body beneath his.

“It’s a miracle that I’m not,” he mumbled, almost without thinking first.

Yosuke snorted and laughed loudly.

“Wow,” he said, rolling his eyes in a failed attempt to hide the coral blush that was surely creeping across his freckled cheeks. “Talk about a cliché line, partner.”  
His act of being casual failed, as usual. It didn’t help that his voice had also noticeably cracked at the end. Even adulthood hadn’t helped him completely circumvent his iconic moments of shrill embarrassment.

“There’s a reason that some lines become cliché, Yosuke,” he replied, reaching a warm hand down to cup his lover’s cheek. He gently lifted his head so that he could lean forward and whisper hotly, “It's because they work.”

The sensually whispered words did nothing to aid how hotly Yosuke’s face was burning.

“I’ll give you that,” Yosuke conceded, his voice also lowering to match the low octave of his husband’s.

“You’ve already given me so much,” Yu said with his usual, deadpan honestly. His eyes, like molten moonlight, licked up and down Yosuke’s body again. “I’m starting to feel a little greedy here.”

“Oh my god, partner, _stop_ ,” Yosuke pleaded, one of his hands flying upward to cover Yu’s mouth before he could utter one more embarrassing line. “That’s not what I meant!”

Yu shook free of Yosuke’s grip quite easily. Oddly enough, he came away with a slightly annoyed expression on his face that Yosuke was somewhat surprised to see.

“Your hand tastes weird,” Yu remarked, poking his tongue between his lips. “Like strawberries. The artificial kind.”

This time, Yosuke could only blink slowly in reply. At least, he could at first. It took him a few moments to form a reply that didn’t sound as harshly bewildered as he felt.

“Well, yeah,” Yosuke stated with a lifted brow. “That’s…the flavor of lube we used.”

“You got it on your hands?” he replied almost instantly as if he was being completely serious.

On the other hand, Yosuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Well, duh,” he said, sitting up slowly and crossing his legs. “That’s kind of how lube works. You have to...apply it. I was also holding onto the wall for, you know, a little _extra_ balance.”

“Oh,” Yu said in deadpan realization. His gaze traveled up from Yosuke’s hand to refocus on his husband’s incredibly confused face. “It tasted gross. You should wash your hands.”

“ _What?!_ ” Yosuke cried incredulously. “Are you freakin’ kidding me? We, like, just had sex! It’s a little late for comments like that, don’t you think?”

“Good point,” Yu said, moving to get up from the bed. “I touched you a lot. I should go wash mine too.”

_“_ _Don’t you even dare!”_ Yosuke said, arms flying about Yu’s waist to hold his partner captive against the mattress. Yu didn’t make it more than a few inches from the bed before he was hauled back onto the mattress and falling into Yosuke’s lap.

“Are you taking me hostage?” Yu asked playfully, offering Yosuke a sultry glance over his shoulder.

“You wish,” Yosuke snapped back, mimicking Yu’s early gesture and poking his tongue between his lips. “If you leave now, I’ll be too cold to sleep.”

“You want us to sleep like this?” he asked, turning his shoulders slightly so he could get a better look at his partner’s face. He offered him a cocked head and expression of immense hesitation at the idea.

“I think we’d vastly regret that decision in the morning,” Yu offered with a truthful smile. Now that their bodies were touching again, it was easy to feel the sweat on their skin, not to mention other bodily fluids, and notice their heads of mussed hair.

Yosuke opened his mouth as if to reply but ended up biting his lip instead.

“Damn, you’re right,” he admitted with a sigh. “Well, I guess there’s only one solution. Sorry, partner.”

Before Yu could inquire was Yosuke’s idea was, Yosuke wrapped his arms around him and flopped back onto the bed. Once his back hit the mattress, Yosuke released Yu and allowed him to roll away from his embrace.

By the time he could figure out what was happening, Yosuke was already on his feet and teasingly backing toward the couple’s bathroom, which was joined to the bedroom by a door.  
Yosuke inched carefully toward the entrance with a playful grin on his face.

“Since we both need to get clean, I suppose we’ll just have to shower together, or maybe share a bath?” he asked. His orange eyes flared mischievously as he lingered near the opposite side of the bed.  
“I say whoever makes it there first gets to choose,” he suggested his tone challenging. “What do you say, partner?”

Even the usually stoic Yu couldn’t resist a mirthful laugh at the challenge. After all, Yosuke knew he was never one to back down from a battle.  
“Now that’s an offer I’d be crazy to refuse.”

It was a race between both to see who could race to the shower first to get the hot water started.

**Author's Note:**

> I already published this work on my Tumblr (romeo-and-antoinette) and thought it might be worthwhile to post here as my first work! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic and for making it to the end! I'm sending lots of hugs and kisses to all you lovely readers.


End file.
